jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Mara
http://portfolio.marie-schweiz.de/pics/Starwars/Diskusion.jpg Wenn ihr Kritik an meiner Person habt, oder wissen wollt was genau für ein Problem ich mit Mara habe, dann ist das hier der richtige Platz dafür. Vielleicht kann ich euch auch helfen. zB Grafiken bearbeiten und erstellen. Vielen Dank an alle die mich so nett Begrüßt haben. Ich freue mich sehr über eine Nachricht von euch. Willkommen Auch von mir ein Willkommensgruß Bild:;-).gif Wieso bezeichnest du dich denn als Nerd? Ich kenne den Begriff Nerd nur als Synonym für "Außenseiter" oder "Freak". Ansonsten Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:29, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich heisse dich auch willkommen. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Ausserdem ist es bei uns üblich, seine Beiträge in den Disku-Seiten zu signieren (durch das setzten von: ~~~~). – Andro Disku 22:13, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das heißt so funktioniert das ... äh signatur hrm --Mara 22:24, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das geht wunderbar - ich danke euch --Mara 22:26, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: An dieser Stelle, danke Yoda für die Hilfe - ich hätts irgendwann schon rausgefunden. Hab mit Lichtschwertern zu tun gehabt. Gruß --Mara 10:57, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Lieben Dank Ich möchte mich Bedanken für eure fixe aufnahme und freundlichkeit. Wer mich besser kennt weiß das ich manchmal ganz schön pissig und äh einen verdammt schwarzen humor habe. Thx --Mara 11:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) An Thor, Darth Maulhalten, Andro Grafik Ahoi Wer will wer mag wer hat noch nicht? Ich kann für euch Bildmaterialien aufbereiten, retouchieren usw. selbstverständlich professionell und mit prof. mein ich das auch so - für gewöhnlich verdiene ich mir damit meinen Lebensunterhalt. Einfach fragen, ich helfe gerne. --Mara 11:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Zu Bearbeiten (Grafik) Kandidaten die ich zum Freistellen und aufpolieren Nominiert habe. Wovon sollte ich lieber die Finger lassen? --Mara 11:13, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ben Kenobi Lichtschwert Was soll das blaue Zeug da? Vorschlag So schauts jetzt aus *Predator TIE Nachzeichnen / Vektorisieren *Bail Organas Ausweis Der muss nich so oll aussehen. *MiyTil Mal sehen was mein Wacom kann ;) *Musik Instrumente Wäre ne herausforderung Anlegen des Archivs Schon mal vorweg: Ich will hier nicht "petzen" oder dir dein Archiv nicht gönnen, aber meins wurde gelöscht, weil man erst ab 32kb oder so eins anlegen darf. Daher frage ich, ob dies nun konform zu den Regeln ist. – Andro Disku 11:04, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ist es nicht... #'Alle' Beiträge müssen erhalten bleiben (egal, ob im Archiv oder aus der Diskussion nicht) egal wie unbedeutend sie sind, also auch die Begrüßungsvorlage etc. #Ein Archiv darf erst ab 32 KB angelegt werden, also müsste alles zurück auf diese Seite. :MfG - Cody 11:11, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::PS:Noch ein Hinweis: Bitte signiere alle Diskussionsbeiträge, also auch z.B. in dem Anschnitt Zu Bearbeiten (Grafik). MfG - Cody 11:12, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Wir lösen das Problem einfach in dem ihr mir die Ohren vollquatscht. Ehrlich gesagt ich hab keinen Plan. Aber ich möchte jetzt auch nich das Yoda sich in Regeln verheddert weil er mir geholfen hat. Ich persönlich hasse Wiki und war zu doof zu begreifen wie die Syntax hier reagiert. --Mara 11:13, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Yoda hat sich vielleicht nich deutlich genug ausgedrückt... in den Richtlinien steht "Ab einer Größe von 32KB kann ein Archiv angelegt werden", das war mit "Wenn die ''Diskussion zu voll wird ist es höchstens erlaubt sie ins Archiv zu stellen''" gemeint. Außerdem müssen alle Diskussionsbeiträge erhalten bleiben. (→"Die Kommentare anderer, wie auch die Diskussionsseiten selbst, dürft ihr nie löschen.") und es müssen alle Beiträge signiert werden (→"ein Kommentaralles auf Diskussionsseiten außer der Einleitung'' muss immer mit vier Tilden (~~~~) signiert werden''") MfG - Cody 11:25, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Ehrlich gesagt hab ich jetzt vielleicht gestern abend zum ersten mal ein Wiki benutzt. Welch wunder das ich es zweimal vergessen hab. (in der Hitze des Gefechts) Ich kann ja gut verstehen das es Regeln gibt. Wie du siehst habe ich mich sofort Korrigiert - ich war mit Freistellen beschäftigt. Wenn mir nochjemand was reindrücken will - dann soll er es bitte jetzt tun. Dann haben wir es hinter uns! (ich sag doch das ich pissig sein kann, aber irgendwie muss man ja auch sagen dürfen das es nicht gerade nett ist.) --Mara 11:33, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ja, ich sehe, dass du dich bemühst. Ich empfehle dir, damit du in Zukunft besser bescheid weißt die ersten Schritte und die Richtlinien zu lesen. Auf diesen beiden Seiten werden alle Regeln hier erklärt, wenn man das gelesen und verstanden hat, kann man nur noch wenig falsch machen. MfG - Cody 11:49, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::: Dir empfehle ich die Konversation genau zu studieren, das Archiv habe ich nicht selbst angelegt - von 32 Kbyte war nie die Rede. Ich habe es als guten Willen verstanden und sofort den weggefallenen Teil reinkopiert. Euch empfehle ich mal eure Seite zu validieren. XHTML 1.0 ! Wenn du mir erste Schritte empfielst darf ich das auch. (die syntax erzeugt ein br das nich valide is :D--Mara 11:52, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Niemand möchte dich hier das Leben schwer machen oder dich hindert hier tätig zu sein Bild:;-).gif. Jeder macht am Anfang Fehler (ich ja auch Bild:;-).gif) und keiner verurteilt dich dafür. Ich hoffe, dass du das nicht falsch verstanden hast. – Andro Disku 12:03, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bestimmt nicht, vielleicht kann ich noch kein Flüssiges Wiki - mich so pingelig darauf hinzuweisen führt nur zwangsweise dazu das ich sagen muss ich hab hier meinerseits keine xhtml valide Seite... und das ist viel unverzeilicher... Man sollte sich zweimal überlegen wie man an die Leute herantritt. Ohne Validität und dann das Regelwerk runterbeten wegen zwei fehlenden Signaturen. Validität ist das A und O die oberste direktive und das erste Qualitätsmerkmal. --Mara 12:07, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Dann treten wir mal fröhlich die Wikipedia in die Tonne, weil sie kein xhtml kann Bild:Hurra.gif. Der Zeilenumbruch wird als und nicht als geschrieben, weil es schneller geht, da wird nix erzeugt... und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch nicht erlebt, dass irgenwo, außer in einem Prüfprogramm einen Fehler erzeugt... MfG - Cody 12:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Spaß werd ich haben: verschiedene Browser verschiedene Interpretation usw. etc. Frag mal bei W3c nach steht ganz fett oben drinn. Irgend ein script kloppt da ganz fett ein rein. Es ist und bleibt ein Qualitätsmerkmal. Warum und wieso solltest du wissen. Wir wissen nicht wie die Zukunft unserer Browser aussieht. Irgendwann hast du ein fettes Wiki voller bugs. YEAH. XHTML valide heißt auch das von seitens CSS3 und anderen Sprachen eine orientierung geschaffen wird. Und um zu guter letzt den Browserkrieg klein zu halten. Das worauf ich dich hingewiesen habe ist gerade in diesem Augenblick genauso wichtig wie deine Richtlinien - die ich sowiso schon kannte. Da waren andere nämlich schneller als du. d.h. Abgesehen davon das was du darfst darf ich auch. XHTML Konform ist eine Ehre - und ein Programmierer baut gern mal daran rum um dahin zu kommen. Also Aussage A gegen B - kommst du mir kleinlich komm ich dir auch kleinlich - so einfach is die Rechnung. Und irgendwann sind das hier hübsche 32 kilobit von denen ich allerdings zum ersten mal gehört habe nachdem Andro davon geschrieben hat. Es gibt viele Regeln. und "nichts darf verloren gehen" könnte man auch so auslegen das die früheren Versionen in cache bleiben. Der Fehler ist absolut Menschlich und deswegen laß ich mich nicht kleinlich von dir zurechtweisen - wenn du doch meinst, mußt du die Konsequenz tragen das du erstmal Valide wirst. Jeder andere is herzlich eingeladen mich zu verbessern. (hui) --Mara 12:45, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Tja... nur leider hast du die Richtlinien wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich gelesen... da steht nämlich gleich drei mal die Sache mit den 32 KB. Es sind übrigens Kilobyte... und es ist kein Cache, sondern ein "richtiger" Speicher. MfG - Cody 12:56, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Natürlich habe ich die Richtlinien gelesen. denkst du man berhält alles im Kopf? Ich hab hier gute kompetente Hilfe bekommen. Und es hat sich insich verknotet. Du hast halt nix besseres zu tun gehabt als deine Richtlinien runterzubeten. Wärend ich damit beschäftigt war die "ersten schritte" zu machen. Das stört wirkt arrogant und provoziert das ich dir meine Richtlinien Predige. Mir is das br ziemlich gleichgültig. Und wenn du jetzt noch n paar Kilobits hast kann ich das Zeug in das Archiv schieben. Leider muss ich mit zwei Abschnitten au 32 kb kommen. Wenn ich die Richtlinien jetzt korrekt interpretiere. Leider Rechnet man am Anfang ja nicht damit gleich ein persönliches Archiv anzulegen. Priorität also abgestuft. Und vergessen - wärend dessen du validität nicht ernst nimmst. Ihr mögt das alle gar nicht. Das ist mir schon klar. Ich befürchte du hast nicht nachvollzogen wie das Missverständniß zustande kam. Zugeben kann man das Jetzt natürlich nichmehr --Mara 13:09, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) löschen der diskussionsseite! Hi, es ist eigentlich nicht erlaubt die Diskussionsseite zu leeren. Wenn die zu voll wird ist es höchstens erlaubt sie ins Archiv zu stellen, wie du es auf anderen Benutzerdiskussionen sehen kanst.--Yoda41 Admin 09:32, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Yoda, ehrlich gesagt - ich habe noch nicht rausgefunden WIE ich sie ins archiv stelle. Inhaltlich war es nettes geplänkel. Ich wurde begrüßt usw. Ich werds mir merken. Bzw. ich finde schon noch heraus wie das mit dem Archiv nun funktioniert. Mir persönlich ist kein Hinweis augefallen. Wo und wann sollte der mir begegnet sein? vermutlich in den allgemeinen Regeln. Da geht sowas vielleicht schon mal unter. Ich werde Schauen ob ich das alte im cache rauskramen kann um es dann im nachhinein wieder herzustellen. Die Chancen stehen aber gering. Gerade ärgere ich mich über ein technisches Problem von eurer Seite bzw. Script. Jemanden von euch darauf anzusprechen fällt mir nach dem zusammenprall ehrlich gesagt schwerer als eh schon. Gruß --Mara 09:40, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) : Solang ich noch nicht herausgefunden habe wie das funktioniert, das gelöschte ist einsehbar - ich forsche noch. Archiv--Mara 09:56, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Oben in der Leiste gibt es den Reiter Versionen/Autoren, da kann man alle Änderungen einsehen und auch Rückgängig machen. Da findest du alles, was du gelöscht hast :-) Thor 10:05, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Das war überhaupt kein Problem. Bzw. ich hab sofort rausgefunden wie es funktioniert. Das mit dem Archiv ist mir immernoch ein Rätsel. Wie du siehst hab ich den entsprechenden "Eintrag" gesichert. Blöd bin ich ja nicht. Nur eine Usability nicht wirklich deutliche angelegenheit und dafür dementsprechend darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden macht mich halt nicht so glücklich. Ich bekomm es schon hin :) keine Sorge, Aktuell nervt mich das Upload-Script. --Mara 10:11, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Sorry sollte kein Angriff sein ^^ Ja, das Upload Script hat Fehler, soweit ich weiß kann man keine Bilder ersetzen sondern muss die alte Version dann Löschen lassen. Thor 10:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Wars auch nicht, mein Job ist es Userfreundlichkeit zu erzeugen. Und Detailarbeit zu leisten. Das färbt ein wenig ab und wenn man ein ähh "opfer" davon wird. Ist man natürlich nicht so glücklich. Kuck mal bei deinen Bildern ich hab nochwas für dich. Gruß --Mara 10:29, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich habe dir die Archivvorlage eingefügt. Wenn du deine Diskussion dann später leeren willst, klickst du da auf das "Zum Archiv" und fügst dort die alte Diskussion ein.--Yoda41 Admin 10:48, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) huhu Ich hoffe ich mach das hier alles richtig. öhm ein Nerd ist nicht zwangsläufig ein Außenseiter. Es gibt den aberglauben das ein Nerd ein 24 stunden Zocker ist. Das bezeichnet man aber eher als Spielsüchtiges Pickelface. Ein Nerd ist eigentlich - ein programmierer bzw. Techniksüchtiger. Klassische nerds haben mit 24 ein supergehalt und mit 26 eine Frau plus familie weil ein guter Nerd sich mit seinem Job die nase golden verdient. So ein Voll"Nerd" bin ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber techniksüchtig und Programmieren trifft im weitesten Sinne zu. Öh- genau ;D gut. Danke für die freundliche Begrüßung :) freut mich wirklich sehr so offen aufgenommen zu werden. Gerade versuche ich mich zu orientieren bzw. Ich bin gerade am überlegen und will natürlich mein Profil fertig machen. Dafür muß ich erstmal mein Conceptart fertig zeichnen :) Wie kommts das ihr mich so schnell bemerkt habt? :Wenn man bei "Letzte Änderungen" links in der Spalte reinschaut sieht man, wenn ein neuer Benutzer seine Seite erstellt (ob es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, weiss ich nicht...). – Andro Disku 22:15, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Erstmal wäre es nützlich, wenn du deine Beiträge immer signierst, wie oben beschrieben, und wenn eine Diskussion geführt wird, wird nach jedem Kommentar ein Doppelpunkt vor dem Beitrag gemacht, so wie ich es grad mache. Dadurch wird der Text immer ein Stück eingerückt. Beispiel: :Hallo (Gruß Blablabla) ::Hi (Gruß Bebebe) :::Wie gehts? (Gruß Blablabla) ::::Gut. (gruß Bebebe) :Und wenn du dich fragst, wieso hier alles so schnell bemerkt wird, schau doch mal links im Menü unter Letzte Änderungen, da kannst du alle aktuellen Geschehnisse verfolgen. Also steht da auch, dass du deine Seite eingerichtet hast. Verstanden? Eigentlich ist hier das meiste ganz simpel, aber jeder musste sich zu Anfang etwas eingewöhnen, aber das dauert ein paar Tage. Aber ich hoffe doch, wir werden mit dir eine schöne Zeit verbringen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:16, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::*Hey Darth Maulhalten, du hast wohl meinen vorherigen Beitrag gelöscht. War das jetzt aus Versehen? Ist nicht schlimm, aber ich frage nur. – Andro Disku 22:21, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Oh, tschuldige, war Versehen. Kannst es wieder herstellen ;-) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:28, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Das hab ich jetzt gar nicht mitbekommen, rein theoretisch ist der IRC dafür ja besser geeignet. Nur hab ich irgendwie ne abneigung gegen den Server - mal kucken. --Mara 22:32, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich habs wiederhergestellt Bild:--).gif – Andro Disku 22:35, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Bitte? IRC? :D Wer kommunizieren will, nutzt ICQ Bild:;-).gif Aber die JP-Diskussionsseiten sind für die nicht komplexen Gespräche völlig ausreichend, wenn man sie richtig bedient (Signatur, Einrücken, Jediquette, blablablabla) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:37, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::PS: Worauf ist deine Abneigung gegenüber Luke Skywalker zu schließen? Ich finde, er und Mara geben ein tolles Paar! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:38, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Und Mara Jade war schon lange vor ihrer Beziehung zu Luke eine heiße Braut.. ;-) LG Thor 22:40, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Pfff, Luke issn landei. Leider is mein eigener Freund auch eins - vielleicht kommt die abneigung daher. --Mara 22:41, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::War das so gemeint wie es sich anhört? ^^ Thor 22:45, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ach ja... Wenn alle nörgeln will ich jetzt auch mal :P ... wenn du Bilder hochlädst, kannst du bitte versuchen keien Bilder # doppelt hochladen, oder # zu überschreiben das hilft ungemein ... viel spass noch :) --Modgamers 12:18, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Öhm... ich will da auch mal was erfahren... du sagst du hast keinen Bock auf Wikis... warum vollziehst du dann die äußerst schlaue Aktion dich in einem anzumelden? Oo Ich finde das leicht sinnfrei... Dark Lord Disku 12:33, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe extra deswegen noch gar kein Bild hochgeladen. Überschreiben funktioniert eh nicht. Die Bilder liegen bei mir auf dem Server - und wer mag kann sie dann austauschen (das kein doppeleffekt entsteht). Wikis mögen nein. Was nicht heißen soll das sie nicht sinnvoll sind. Rechnung schreiben is auch nervig aber zwangsläufig nützlich --Mara 12:42, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Eine Logik wie ein Kamel: Sammelt Fett um nicht trinken zu müssen... Dark Lord Disku 12:48, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Banner Hallo Mara ich habe auf deiner seite gelesen das man dich fragen soll wenn mann eine Grafig erstellt haben möchte könntest du mir also ein Banner für meine Benutzerseite ersttlen--Lord AnakinDiskussion 20:14, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) : Hallo Anakin, Ich kann dir gerne helfen selbst einen zu erstellen, für gewöhnlich bin ich nur "unterstützend" für andere da. Ihr Privatvergnügen, sprich Benutzer und Diskusionsseiten sind eigentlich nicht meine Aufgaben. Meine Fähigkeiten sind dazu da Jedipedia relevante Bilder zu Retouchieren und verbessern, sowie die Fähigkeiten der Jedipediauser selbst oder Aufgaben zu meistern denen andere nicht gewachsen sind (Nur bei Artikelbildern). Ich würde dich also bitten es selbst zu machen, und wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt, in den Channel zu kommen. Da kannst du mich alles Fragen. Abgesehen davon bin ich persönlich gerade noch im unklaren ob auf Benutzerseiten überhaupt Starwars (Manipulierte) Bilder hochgeladen werden sollen. Du bist herzlich dir Hilfe und Rat zu holen. Gruß --Mara 20:30, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) O.K.wenn du mir sagst was ich machen muss--Lord AnakinDiskussion 09:01, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Als erstes solltest du dir ein passendes Grafikprogramm besorgen. Es gibt verschiedenste möglichkeiten. Eine Demoversion sollte dir 30 Tage oder sowas in der Art genügend Zeit geben dir selbst einen Banner zu erstellen. Hier findest du alle augelistet. Gimp ist ein Freies programm, welches ich aber eher nicht empfehle. Eine Realtiv günstige Variante bietet Pixel Image, Das Programm kostet später nur Rund 40 dollar, das sind umgerechnet knapp 25 - 30 Euro und im Vergleich zu dem bekanntesten Programm das erst am 800 Euro losgeht recht Günstig. Ansonsten fühle dich frei ein Programm auszusuchen das dir gefällt. Demoversionen gibt es von jedem. Ansonsten bitte ich dich erstmal selbstständig damit auseinander zu setzen, um dann mit konkreten Zielen auf mich zuzukommen. zB im Chat. Gruß - --Mara 13:53, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) Nachbearbeitung von Bildern Wenn du Bilder, die schon in der JP hochgeladen sind, nachbearbeitet hast, und nun erneut hochladen willst, gibt es hierfür die Funktion Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen. Gruß, Anakin 22:27, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Die funktioniert nicht einwandfrei, und ich wurde gebeten sie nicht zu verwenden. (aussage der administration) aber danke für den Hinweis. --Mara 22:36, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Achso, na wenn das so ist... Dachte nur, da man sich damit das Ändern der Links in den Artikeln sparen könnte, und ich sie bis jetzt schon verwendet habe... --Anakin 22:40, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: Oha, ich hatte am Anfang eigentlich auch versucht damit zu arbeiten. Was nicht funktioniert hat. Vielleicht gehts ja seid dem Umzug - aber Mensch ich seh ja du bist anscheinend auch ein Photoshop Pro, Besuch uns doch mal. darf ich dich in meine leider noch kleine liste aufnehmen? --Mara 22:43, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Naja, als Pro würde ich mich noch nicht bezeichnen;): Ich hab mir vor etwa nem halben Jahr ein "kleines" Buch über CS2 zugelegt, und das arbeite ich im Moment noch durch. Liste: Ja, gern. Nur mit 'nem Grafiktablet kann ich aus finanziellen Gründen nicht dienen^^ --Anakin 22:51, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Zu der neu Hochladenfunktion: Die funktioniert generell nur selten. Wikipedia hat es glaube ich im griff, auf Wikia funktioniert es teilweise und sonst habe ich es noch nie gesehen, dass das geht. Es liegt daran, dass nur die Bilder an sich überschrieben werden, in der Datenbank kommen einige Änderungen nicht an (zumindest lag es bei mir daran). MfG - Cody 22:58, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST)